You Wouldn't Like Me
by Cathelien
Summary: Allen is left behind in some city with nothing. The only job he can get is at the same place Kanda works at. It is the worst thing that can heppen to him. Now he is pulled into a world of freaks. Can he survive? Yullen


Warning…crack…This is the first chapter of You Wouldn't Like Me…it's inspired by a song by Tegan and Sarah…same title as the f

**This is a…how do you call it…an AU or something like that…will somebody please tell me what the hell that is?! Okay…I'm very rusty with this pairing right now so the story might be very slow…That's all I will say…what? You can't find any Japanese in my fics Rhonda?! gasp Ohmygosh, it's the apocalypse! Rhonda is a random person that commented that I had no Japanese in almost all my fics. No Japanese Rhonda, sorry. In advance, I'd like to apologize for making everyone freaks ;)**

**Rated T…definitely**

**I don't want to own DGM; that's why I don't draw any or put any on my DA…don't try to find it Except for one I did for Rusty but she kind of messed it up before I scanned it in ( **

--

Allen skipped merrily to his new part time job. Master had left him yet again but was a little bit generous in his leaving. He had paid for all his school fees and rent in the apartment for up to five years. But he had not paid the bill collectors. It was one reason he got a part time job in the first place. And he had to support himself somehow. Curse Cross for doing this to him yet again. Allen was tired of it but paid no heed. For today was his first day. People rarely see an energetic teenager after four in the afternoon so they stared at him as he passed. But he didn't mind the people staring. At least they didn't stare at his arm much. He made his way towards the alley between The Big Book and Pocket Change. Except it wasn't really an alley. Allen's new job was at this really cool place.

He had applied at many places where there were vacancies. Some of them really creeped him out, especially the interviewers when he went in. Others were vacant for late night shifts only. And he couldn't really afford to loose that much sleep. His job didn't freak him out much and even though the shop closed at night, it wasn't as late as the others. The shop closed just after midnight. He didn't mind the time and he could study or do homework while on the job. Also, the money was good too. He had only met with the manager. Who was also one of the best in the city, and thought that he really was a nice guy. Before Allen could get to the door, it started to rain. Normally this was normal but this was the middle of December and it was also snowing.

He looked at the drops mingling with the flakes and held out a hand. The rain drops fell into his hand and the snow flakes didn't melt.

"Rain and snow at the same time," Allen turned to see Sam, the manager, "that's a bad omen. Come on inside kid before you catch a cold or something."

The manager went inside the shop and Allen followed. She handed him a hot cup of tea. Allen would get a break in the next thirty minutes to go get something to eat. He sat at the counter in the front of the shop. He momentarily stared at the various pictures and drawings of tattoos on the wall. Some looked almost surreal and he nearly burnt his finger in the tea. The various tattoo artists and piercing artists came into the shop one by one. Allen recognized one of them immediately. He was a senior at Black Order High and lived in the same building as him. Allen had tried to make friends with him on several occasions but they all turned out badly. He always thought that guy had hidden tattoos and piercings. And now his assumptions were correct. Of course the school banned these things but tattoos could be covered up and piercings could be taken out.

He suddenly believed that weird thing his boss said about rain and snow at the same time being a bad omen. Allen for one didn't really like this guy. He wanted to ignore him but instead the little voice in his head nagged him to be nice.

"Hey Kanda," he called out, "You work here?"

Kanda turned sharply to see the annoying kid from his apartment building. He was always trying to talk to him in the corridors or in the elevator. The little brat even went to his school. He cursed inwardly and glared at Sam.

"Why did you hire this shrimp?" he asked walking through one of the curtains.

"My choice," she argued, though it would not be continued, "Hey kid. We open in fifteen minutes. Why don't you get yourself some food?"

Allen nodded and left the counter. He did feel a bit hungry and had some of the money he saved from playing poker. After all, how else could he have paid those collectors and not get himself injured? Allen stood while both rain and snow came down upon him. He saw a small restaurant across the road and stopped in. There was a man with two long purple plaits behind the counter.

"Hello. You must be new here. I'm Jeryy," he smiled, "What would you like?"

Allen couldn't help but to smile back. The man seemed to be very weird but when Allen filled up on side of a small sheet of paper, he came back ten minutes later with everything. Allen paid for the food there and ate it in record time; four minutes and thirty seconds. He thanked the chef and left for the shop. Just for a moment, he saw a multicoloured car pass by. He swore he had seen it before. Yes…he had. Back in the other town, this Earl and his family owned one. It was a strange occurrence. He had been staring at the road so long that he was starting to get soaked. He entered the shop and took his place at the counter once more.

For the first ten minutes, there was no one and Allen managed to read only a quarter of the chapter he was supposed to read. The book was so boring. _Why, oh why did it have to be Ana Karenina?_ he thought. It was one thing to have to take a literature class but it was another to put that book in it. Tolstoy always had a way with long chapters.

"You're late," Allen jumped at the dark tone of Sam's voice.

"I know but I had detention," a short petite girl entered, "Is this the new worker?"

Sam nodded and disappeared into the back room where she did her magic. She walked up to Allen. She had strawberry blond hair, her natural colour judging from her eyebrows, put into a side pony tail. She wore a bright yellow top with a short bright pink plaid skirt. Her eyes were amber. He stared at him, widening her eyes and bring her face closer to his. Allen backed away a little, a little frightened at this girl. She stuck out her tongue, exposing three tongue rings in a straight line.

"My name's Kirk…well that's what everyone calls me. My real name is Cirlrey. You must be Allen from the name on your books. Nice to meet you," she shook his hand, "I'm a freshman at Sacred Heart University. Let's be best friends!"

Allen was a little dumbstruck. This was one weird girl but he obliged to it anyway.

"Got in detention for my clothes and these rings on my tongue. It's like they don't support freedom of expression. Well, see you round," she lit a cigarette and went into the back.

Allen went back to reading and spent his free time taking notes about everyone in the book. These people weren't very interesting. The only thing that was remotely interesting was when one of the characters thought about asking for forgiveness because there was am assumption that he was cheating on his wife. Other than that, it was boring. But at least it was better than second literature book; _Jane Austin's Persuasion_. He would rather be caught dead that to read these books. He closed it and concentrated on doing his other homework.

"Excuse me," a woman in blue addressed him, "I have an appointment. It's under a Miss Kirk."

Allen checked the book.

"May I ask for your name mam?" he asked politely.

"A miss Lee," she replied.

Allen flipped thorough Kirk's appointments. There were none with that name so he checked under the other artists. And there she was but it wasn't the name she wanted. Allen looked up at her face for the first time.

"You're that girl that showed me around the school," he said, "Your brother is the physics teacher, right?"

"Correct," she smiled, "Lenalee Lee," she showed him a picture, "and this is what my brother looks like. He only teaches from the juniors up."

Allen laughed a bit.

"Um…you're under Kanda's appointments. Can I ask a question if you don't mind," he closed the book.

"Sure," she replied.

"Who's the girl standing next to you in the picture?"

Lenalee laughed and pointed at the girl with her finger.

"Before I answer that question, where should I pierce my face? I was thinking under my lower lip or my eyebrow," she indicated where for Allen.

"Eyebrow," he sounded unsure but it was good enough for her. She laughed again.

"Thanks anyway," she walked to the curtain before putting the photo away, "Her name is Sara. She's my girlfriend."

Lenalee disappeared into the room leaving Allen with a gaping mouth. One wouldn't have believed she was like that but then again, people could deceive you. Allen concentrated on the Accounts homework he had. It was a brutal thing to give so much but then again, it was simple. The amount of debits equals to the amount of credits. The only exception is when you have a surplus of credits or something like that. He really needed to brush up on his second rule. He was enveloped in his thoughts after just a few questions and started to mutter to himself.

"I try so hard to make friends with him." he muttered, "but it doesn't work out. He wouldn't like me anyway."

Kanda, who had come out for the mirror he had lent to Sam, heard his silent muttering. Allen didn't notice him at all so it didn't matter anyway. Besides which, Kanda didn't care what some shrimp thought about him. _He's right_ he thought_ I don't like him. I don't like that shrimp one bit._

--

**It took me three weeks to find the inspiration for this. I wrote a full first chapter but it looked kind of boring because it was set in the Order. Sorry if I made him work in a tattoo shop. And to all those fans that hate pairing Lenalee up with anyone else especially a girl, I don't care. There are only two rules in Accounts that my father said I needed to know. Your amount of credits equal to your amount of debits. The other rule I can't remember too well. I'm still a bit rusty so give me a little time to get back on track. Sorry for the slow start. Any kind of comment is accepted because the author just wants to know what you think. Please review**


End file.
